


Bonding

by echo_85



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Becho, Bets, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Linctavia - Freeform, Memori - Freeform, Multi, Other, Sea mechanic, Soul Bond, Soulmate Pain, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: Someone raises the question of who would win a fight Raven or Clarke? In this Universe, Raven isn't crippled nor does Murphy shoots her. In this universe, they made peace with the grounders. No A.L.I.E. or stupid Pike.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Luna/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Bonding

Everyone was at the beach, celebrating Skaikru's and Moutkru's 3 years since they had joined the Coalition. 5 couples sat were all sat in a circle with their partners in their arms, all chatting away with one another. 

" Who do you guys think would win in a hand to hand combat between Raven and Clarke?" Echo asking truly curious of who would actually win that fight. 

" Ooo, yea, Echo and I already did that and man was it a bitch, she won obviously," Octavia says.   
" Was that why you were pissed off at everyone that day?" Bellamy asked his baby sister. " Is that why I was sore because you two decided to spar." 

" Yes to both of your question," Octavia says leaning against her soulmate, Lincoln. 

" I didn't like that day, I was sore the entire day," Lincoln states rubbing at his soulmate's shoulder. 

" Try when these two are sparring, it's worse," Raven chimed in pointing at her girlfriend/soulmate and at Lexa. 

" Yea, and it's bad enough that they do at night too," Clarke added. 

" I think I'm the only one that never has to deal with a warrior soulmate, so thank you for that 'Mori," Murphy piped kissing his girlfriend/soulmate. " Also I place my bet on Raven." That made Clarke scoff. 

" Thanks for the faith, Murphy," Clarke says. 

" Don't get mad that he told the truth I mean Clarke, I love you and all but let's be honest, I would totally beat your ass," Raven says cockily. That made Clarke gasps, her eyebrows brunching up together. 

" Care to find out?" Clarke ask daring the older girl knowing that she wouldn't go back from a challenge. 

" Gladly," Raven says feeling a slight annoyance from her soulmate, Luna's side of the bond but she could also feel that Luna was excited and curious. 

" This just took a turn," Octavia says. " Ok, the person must tap out in order for the other to be the winner, no soulmate help." Octavia looked at the two night bloods knowing well enough that they would want to help their soulmates. That's why she and Echo didn't spar with Bellamy and Lincoln around. Both Raven and Clarke felt worry coming from their soulmates'. 

" I'll fine babe, besides we're just sparring," Raven reassured her girlfriend kissing her. " Besides you are the one who trained me." Clarke does the same thing to hers. Raven and Clarke take off their shirt and pants leaving them in spandexes and sports bra. It was common for them to wear those underneath their clothes so no one was really surprised about it. They went to an open spot a couple feet away from the group. Everyone started betting on who would win and eventually more people joined. 

" Don't pull your punches Griffin," Says Raven stretching out. 

" Don't worry I won't Reyes," Clarke replied back also stretching. 

" You guys done stretching?" Echo asked them. They both nod their head. " Great, gonplei." Both Clarke and Raven sized each other up, getting their mind in the mindset. They wait for the other to make the first move and it's Clarke who breaks. She throws a punch at Raven but Raven dodges it with ease. Raven is mostly defense while Clarke was mostly offense. Lexa was actually surprised that Raven was actually that patient enough to that type of move. It was a Finnick, Luna's twin brother's move. He was the one to show/teach her that before their conclave. She knew that move was to tire your opponent out while looking for their weakness/mistake. That takes a lot of patience because usually people instinctually want to attack. It's not a lot of movement except for dodging the attack. Lexa wants to reach out to tell Clarke to stop attacking but that would be cheating. The moment Raven attacked, she knew immediately that Clarke had lost. She had felt the impact of her hits as if she was the one to have been hit. It was a Luna like hit. She knows how Luna hits, they spent half of their life sparring one another. There was no doubt that Luna was the best fighter in the novelties. 

" Raven kom Skaikru, victor," Echo announced too happily. Luna and Lexa ran to their soulmates. Luna brought Raven in for a kiss who happily returns it. 

" Told ya," Raven says jumping on her girlfriend's back who didn't mind her sweaty body, and secured her so she wouldn't fall from her back. 

" Whatever, I'm proud of you," Luna says kissing the arm around her neck. She feels a surge of happiness coming from Raven's side of the bond. It warmed Luna's heart that she's the cause of her happiness. 

[ Always] She hears Raven's voice inside her mind. 

[ I love you] Luna tells her. 

[ Love you too] 

Their attention from each other when they hear Murphy's boasting. 

" What's he talking about?" Clarke ask standing next to them. Raven shrugged her shoulders confused as well. 

" The losers has to do whatever the winner wants for two whole weeks and must bow to the winners whenever they're in the presence, no questions," Lexa explained to the two. 

" Ooo I want to be part of that," Raven piped resting her chin on top of Luna's head. 

" You and Clarke are already part of it, thanks for your soulmates," Echo says. 

" Awesome, I have so many ides, so who won?" Raven asks getting off her girlfriend's back.

" Echo, Murphy, Emori, Luna, Monty, Miller, and Lincoln," Octavia glowered at her boyfriend. 

" Sorry ai hodnes, but I had to," Lincoln apologized kissing her head. 

" 7 out of 16," Raven says impressed that seven people bet on her over Clarke. She's even more surprise that Luna chose her. She knows that her girlfriend isn't biased not even for her soulmate so the fact that Luna had fate in her made her heart swell. Raven kisses Luna hard on lips taking back the night blood floukru leader but welcomed it. 

" What was that for?" Luna asks when they pulled apart. Raven didn't have to answer because Luna could see the answer in her eyes. Luna wraps her arms around Raven's waist, kissing her shoulder. The rest of the night, the group spent the rest of the night, talking and playing. And the next two week, it was hell for the losers, while the winners were having the best time of their life bossing the losers for the 2 weeks. 


End file.
